(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing circuit and a display apparatus including the sensing circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sensing circuit which effectively detects a light, and a display apparatus including the sensing circuit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus typically includes an image sensor, which senses image information provided from an external source. The image sensor converts a received light intensity into one or more converted electric signals, and outputs the converted electric signals. The image sensor typically includes image sensing pixels that convert the received light intensity into the converted electric signals.
The image sensing pixels may be disposed in a matrix pattern and output the converted electric signals in a predetermined order. The electric signals outputted from the image sensing pixels in the predetermined order are displayed as images corresponding to the received light intensity.